Haj-A Journey-Sorceres Stone
by Penguin Tamer
Summary: Harry's got a new friend, a slightly evil witch, a decendant of a powerful wizard. How will this 13 year old affect his life?


Disclaimer: Grr. No, I don't own Harry Potter. But am currently looking up legal crap so I can buy it off of her. That's kind of funny. Sad, but funny. Another funny thing, Harry Potter's name in real life is Daniel Ratecliffe (sp?) and muh boy Dan look alot like him. Heh, that's cool.  
  
Haj-A Journey-Sorcerers Stone:  
  
Haj, Lynne, and rabid kittens  
  
It was Haj's 13th birthday. She knew she was a witch, she'd gotten the letter to go to Hogwarts two years ago. But her father, an Anti-Magic kind of Muggle-the kind that didn't like what couldn't be explained-had explained in another letter that Haj wouldn't be allowed to attend Hogwarts until he was dead. Since he was a heavy smoker, two whole packs a day, and sometimes two and a half if he was in a particularly bad mood, he died that year, but after the letters had gone out about being accepted for Hogwarts, then she wasn't able to attend the next year, because of personal reasons.  
  
But this was the year. She would be going to Hogwarts. Her best friend, Lynne, who's parents were heavy Christians, didn't believe that their angelic daughter was a WITCH. But after two years of letter receiving, they finally gave up, and thought having a witch in the family might actually NOT get them sent to hell.  
  
Haj didn't know what the big fuss was, yes, she was a Christian, but only because her parents were. Wasn't Baptized, never attended church-well, there were those few times with her mothers friend, but during the whole time, she contented herself with her wallet chain, purple hair, or baggy clothes. Occasionally a CD, Nirvana, or Disturbed, maybe Slayer, if it was the back-up Priest, for when the main one got sick. He didn't mind Slayer, liked Haj very much, and occasionally listened to some of her CD's after the sermon.  
  
But back to the fussiness that wasn't understood, Haj didn't even believe in God, Heaven or Hell. She once did, all three, but it quickly changed after her baby brother died, unborn. She thought, if there was a God, would the unborn babe go up, or down? Why would God let such an innocent child like that die before even born? So, not having the answers herself, nor given answers she thought were 'good', she just stopped believing.  
  
As for Lynne, she believed, but didn't care. She wasn't even anywhere near as angelic as her parents thought her to be, mostly because they liked to believe just what the Bible taught.  
  
Since they'd both been waiting for their first years, both got no sleep before they were to go shopping with Hagrid, a friend of one of their parents. (Who helped to convince Lynne's parents, even though he did break a few rules, concerning Magic...)  
  
Haj was up at about 7:00 in the morning, got ready in only half an hour, and phoned Lynne, who'd been up and ready for an even longer time. "'Ello?" Lynne answered the phone quietly, not wanting to wake her parents.  
  
"Are you all ready to go?" Haj asked, trying to listen to her Nirvana CD as well.  
  
"Are you? And are you THAT in love with that CD?"  
  
"Yes. Yes I am." Haj turned the CD player that was attached to the waistline of her pants up to maximum volume, so the lyrics could be clearly heard from the headphones around her neck. As she did so, she saw that the elastic from her boxers was showing. She just shrugged it off without a second thought.  
  
"That's pretty sad."  
  
"I suppose, but not as much as having a boy like you, then become gay after being rejected." Lynne frowned over the phone at her best friend.  
  
"That's impossible. Being gay is determined by chemicals in your brain, you idiot." Lynne always filled Haj's brain-which was pretty incapable of remembering more than half of the useless information-with facts she'd learned in school, or from her parents. Haj just rolled her eyes, yawned and turned on her television.  
  
"Who would want to know that?" She asked, flipping through channels.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Well, that's a lie. Not even you WANT to know that."  
  
"Okay, so you're right. That's very rare, so cherish this moment."  
  
"Mhm. Ok then."  
  
"Hmm... what time did Hagrid say he'd be picking us up?"  
  
"I'm not sure if he even gave a definite time, he's picking another kid up before us. So we'll have to wait."  
  
"I HATE waiting."  
  
"And I hate broccoli." Haj was known for her random, and usually stupid comments. But she always claimed they did have something to do with what they'd been talking about, or something a little before that.  
  
"Who doesn't?" Lynne asked. Their tired laughs were interrupted by Hagrid's loud, booming voice calling up, rather too loud for so early on a Saturday morning.  
  
"HAJ! ARE YOU AWAKE!?" Haj nearly dropped the phone.  
  
"Hmm, well, Hagrid's here. Must be going. Bye then." With that, she hung up the phone and didn't bother to listen for a response. Haj stuck her head out of the window of her room and shook her head at the huge man outside.  
  
"If I wasn't, I'd be now. I'm surprised my parents haven't woken." She scolded.  
  
"Sorry, but it's always so hard to tell, your blinds are closed most of the time.  
  
"Yes. Hold on a moment." Haj adjusted her pants, slipped on her boots, and climbed out the window, onto the overhanging over her parents room, then jumped into one of the branches of the maple out front from there. She climbed down quickly and skillfully, without so much as a scratch.  
  
"Haj," Hagrid pushed a young, thin boy out in front of him. "This is Harry. Harry, Haj.'  
  
"Potter?" She asked, rubbing one of her bright green eyes. Harry nodded. "Ah, nice teh meet yeh." She held out her free hand to shake. He took it, and she quickly gave it one good shake.  
  
"Haj, do you have a last name? I just realized that you've never told me..." Hagrid looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Erm.... who doesn't have a last name?" Hagrid shrugged. "Ask Lynne. She can pronounce it better than me. Or, at least without laughing." Hagrid looked at her for a while, she looked back, and Harry looked at them both. He liked Haj already, she didn't get all squealy when his name was said, nor did she ask to see his scar. That was nice. And her clothes, hair, ear and nose piercings, (only one nose, numerous ear) seemed to make her look tough. Maybe if she was his friend, no one would mess with him. HE certainly couldn't fight. Even if he WAS a wizard.  
  
After a while of looking at each other, Hagrid and Haj turned silently and walked away. Harry followed quickly. Haj walked almost as fast as Hagrid, which made it very difficult for him. He was nearly jogging to keep up. Haj noticed his footfalls were very close to each other, and far from them, so she stopped and waited for him to catch up. After that, she walked beside him, and conversed for a while.  
  
They reached Lynne's house in another ten minutes, after Harry caught his breath, and Haj went up to fetch her. "Well, Harry, what do you think?" Harry looked up confused.  
  
"What do you mean, about what?"  
  
"Haj, you fool." Harry smiled to himself a little bit.  
  
"I think she's nice." And looked away as he noticed a new girl following Haj out of the back yard.  
  
"Hi, Hagrid." Lynne was a tall black girl, with short hair, brown eyes, and an attitude to not be messed with. Haj was probably the only one who could get away with a crack on the girl without more than a punch to the arm.  
  
"Lynne." The giant of a man nodded and led them on.  
  
"So, Haj tells me you're Potter." She addressed Harry without even looking at him. He nodded again. "Mmm. Cool. Can I freestyle about your name?" Harry caught Haj's reaction and cocked his head a little as they continued walking, now quickly approaching the town near the girls.  
  
"Erm..." Harry saw Haj shaking her head 'no' and blinked. "Why not?"  
  
"Her freestyles are good, I must admit, but insulting." Lynne hit her.  
  
"It's not THAT bad." Haj just rolled her eyes, and hurried to catch up to Hagrid, who was paying for something all wrong. 'Muggle-Money' he called it, and never did understand it. So she helped, listening for Lynne's voice and Harry's reaction.  
  
"Guess who's back, back on crack, Potter's back, back on crack. Harry's back, Harry's back, Harry's back, back on crack, back on crack, back on crack. He's created a trend, cause no one wants crack nomore, they want pot, it's chopped up leaves..." Lynne paused, not being able to think of anymore to spoof the lyrics to Eminem's 'Without Me'. (Inspired by Taylor, but I have written it by myself, thank you.)  
  
Haj had listened intently, and enjoyed it almost as much as Harry had. Harry was grinning widely, clapping for her, even if she'd failed to finish the rap properly. Haj gave Lynne a pound. "Lovely. Harry, you seem a little.... erm... joyous, since that was supposed to insult you." Haj pointed out, seeing the boys eyes light up with pleasure.  
  
"That's the first time I've ever heard anyone freestyle." Harry jogged after Hagrid.  
  
"Why's that?" Haj asked the boy.  
  
Harry shrugged. Lynne looked at him a little strangely. But both girls followed along, thinking about that to themselves. Hagrid soon brought them to an old pub, thing, where he was stopped by a few people to say hi. "Ah, Professor Quirrell!" Hagrid stopped by a man wearing a turban, and shook his hand. Quirrell shook with the force of Hagrid's shaking. "Professor Quirrell's going to be one of your teachers at Hogwarts." Harry and Haj both had their turns at shaking his hand.  
  
"A-and wh-who are y-you?" Quirrell stuttered at Haj.  
  
"M'name's Haj." Quirrell's eyes widened.  
  
"Not, Haj Mason?" Haj nodded once, a little confused.  
  
"O-oh my... It's a g-g-great honor t-t-t-to m-meet you." Quirrell was grinning. "Almost as g-g-good t-to meet y-y-y-you, Harry P-p-p-potter." Haj and Harry looked at each other. They both shrugged and looked back at the professor.  
  
"Erm, why's that again?" Haj asked quietly, not even noticing the sudden quiet and stares directed at Harry.  
  
"W-w-well, Harry here is the B-b-b-boy-Who-L-lived. And you, d-d-d-dear, are the only l-living d-descendant of M-m-m-morloch." (No, NOT Merlin, Morloch. An original wizard, well, I hope he's original anyways, that me grampa and me made up.) Now people were staring at both children, leaving Lynne out. She'd gone off to get something to drink as soon as she'd come in.  
  
"Oh, ok then. Who's he again?" Haj asked. She hadn't heard much of her history, or the history of wizards, again because of her father.  
  
"He's one of the best wizards ever, even stronger than Dumbledore. Died a while ago." Hagrid said, shepherding them off, pulling Lynne behind.  
  
"Um, Hagrid, I'm not going to school here, I'm moving to America soon." Lynne said, while being pulled so hard, she thought her arm would fall out of it's socket.  
  
"What deh yeh mean?" Hagrid turned to her.  
  
"Didn't you tell him, Haj?" She shook her head. "Stupid muffin. Well, anyways, I'm just here to keep Haj company while she shops for school supplies." Lynne explained.  
  
Haj nodded in agreement. "Yep." Lynne sighed.  
  
"Too bad I'll not be at Hogwarts, I've no idea if I'll be allowed to attend school over there so late in the year, without receiving a letter."  
  
Hagrid put a huge hand on her shoulder. "Well, even if not, I'm sure Dumbledore will do something to work it all out." Haj nodded once more.  
  
"Or you'll be the only first-year fourteen year old." Haj teased. Lynne punched her in the arm. The lot of them continued on, through the wall behind the Leaky Cauldron that led to Diagon Alley. They stopped first at Gringotts, the Wizards bank. Upon entering, the children-or child and teens rather-stared at the clerks, who seemed to be short, ugly, bumply creatures.  
  
"Hagrid," Harry asked, tugging on the giant man's sleeve, "what are they?" Hagrid smiled down at them all, and chuckled to himself.  
  
"Curious bunch, ain't'ch yeh?" He looked back to the desk he was leading them to. "They're goblins. Not friendly, but bloody clever." He stopped at one desk near the back. "Harry Potter here to make a withdrawal. And um, Professor Dumbledore told me to give this to you, it's about the you-know- what in vault you-know-which." The goblin took the letter Hagrid slid across the desk, then turned to harry.  
  
"And has Mr. Harry Potter got his key?" Hagrid thought for a moment, then began digging in some of his many pockets, mumbling about 'where's that little bugger?' and things like that.  
  
"Ah, here it is." He gave it to the goblin. Then the goblin saw Haj and Lynne, just staring, next to Harry, almost clinging to him they were so close.  
  
"What are the two of YOU staring at?" Haj swallowed the lot of spit that had been gathering.  
  
"Erm... We've never actually seen a real goblin, sir." The goblin snorted.  
  
"Well, are you taking anything out?" Haj nodded. "Key?" The goblin snarled, obviously bored with the girls.  
  
"Um, hold on, I've got it somewhere..." She felt the slight lump under her shirt. (No, not THAT you prevert!) "Ah, found it." She pulled up the key that had been hanging on a chain around her neck. "But, can I get another key, maybe a copy of this one, or a key to a vault nobody uses?" She asked shyly.  
  
"Here." The goblin snarled, very annoyed now. He tossed her a broken key, that looked like a broken house key. She snapped it onto her chain, then followed the lot of them down to the vaults. Harry's was first, which surprised them all with loads of gold and silver. Haj had almost as much in her vault, and then they went to vault 713.  
  
The goblin that had been driving the cart, or at least, pretended to drive it, stopped and got out. He ran his finger down, and gears on the inside shifted and opened the door. Hagrid grabbed the grubby package out of it and stuffed it into his coat. "Well, must be going, have a lot to buy." Hagrid was still slightly discoloured from the ride through the many tunnels.  
  
By the time they'd gotten out of Gringotts, Hagrid had to sit down and rest for a while. But then they went to get their robes, wands, and books.  
  
As they were walking along with all of their school stuff, Harry was looking at the list again. "It says we can bring a cat, and owl, or a toad." Haj looked over his shoulder, which was at least two and a half inches lower than hers. She was already 5'6. Harry wasn't even fully 5'4 yet. And the fact that he was so thin on top of that wasn't exactly an advantage.  
  
"Well, toads aren't exactly in style anymore, so it's either a cat or an owl. I'd prefer an owl, cats make me sneeze." Hagrid said, pointing to a shop that would sell the animals they wanted. The kids went in themselves, and looked around. There were cages of bats, toads, owls, cats and some rats.  
  
Harry looked at the owls, and fell in love with a beautiful white snowy owl. He went to pay, then joined Haj in her search for a cat. She stopped in front of a cage with a big cat, also beautiful. His chest and stomach were white, his nose changed from a pale white to a bright pink as they approached, and his tail, which had a long, thick stripe of black along it, reaching to his forehead, wagged slightly. Haj let him out of the cage and picked him up. He meowed, a loud meow, and purred as he kneaded Haj's arms with his white paws. The rest of his body was covered in tan fur, with flecks of black along his sides.  
  
"He's kind of... fat..." Haj said, smiling, making it clear she was going to get this one. Despite the fat. The cat rubbed his face on her chin, which made her smile get wider. She placed the cat on the counter and pulled out some gold coins.  
  
"AH, that one. Nobody's wanted that one, he's a mixed breed. Abysinnian and... well, we don't know what the father was." The person behind the counter took Haj's money, then sent them off to tend to the people behind them. Lynne was complaining to Haj about her getting a cat, and she didn't. Both girls argued and threw a few punches by the time they'd gotten out of the alley, and back to the Leaky Cauldron. They Left Lynne there, where her parents were picking her up, to take her home to pack for their move to America. It would be Haj's last time to see her. But she was allowed to visit her during summer, in Florida.  
  
They hugged and talked quietly for a while, then separated. Haj went on with Harry and Hagrid. Lynne sat outside of the pub and waited. With one book Haj had bought her, as a 'feel better about moving to a different continent' present. Lynn had quickly buried her nose in a beginners guide to spells, charms, and care of magical creatures. Hagrid took them both to dinner, Harry thought it would probably be the last meal he got for quite a while. But he didn't care. He and Haj had fun swapping stories, especially Haj's tree story.  
  
But after a while, he asked Hagrid about what the wand shopkeeper had said. "What gave me this scar, who was it. I know you know." Hagrid flinched a little, but put his fork down, leaned close, and started to talk quietly.  
  
"Well, lemme just start off by saying both of yeh, not all wizards are good. Now, 10 years ago weren't good times." He stopped, seemingly torn between truthful duties and fear. "V-v..." He paused again.  
  
"Can't you write it down?" Haj suggested.  
  
"Nah, can't spell it. Okay, Voldemort. But don't expect me to say it again." Hagrid shuddered slightly. "Well, anyway, You-Know-Who was a powerful Dark wizard. Once he decided to kill somebody, they didn't get away. He killed yer parents, Harry. That's why you're famous. Not a soul survived You-Know-Who, 'sept you of course. That's how you get that scar. That ain't no ordinary cut, it's the mark of a Dark curse." He stopped and glanced at Haj, who's eyes were half-lidded, her head drooping occasionally. "Tired, Haj?" He asked. She nodded very slightly. "Ah, well, I'm sure yeh've got the get back the yer mum, huh?" Haj just grunted and let her eyes close fully.  
  
"Haj?" Harry gently shook her shoulder, but sighed in defeat when she swatted his hand away.  
  
"Heh, well, maybe yeh should stay at her house. I dun think them Muggles yeh live wit'll appreciate yeh comin' back, er, at least not yet anyway." With that, picked up the 13 year-old carried her on back, then Harry's trunk and Haj's things were gathered in his huge arms. 


End file.
